Once Brothers, Always Brothers
by sho-kenki
Summary: A new friend, a new enemy. Once brothers, always brothers. Chapter 13: Twists is now updated and currently doning the Twist.
1. Boy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RK in any forms possible, except for the fanfics that I will submit.

_Chapter One_

_Boy!_

It was a rainy night. Shinomori Aoshi and Makimachi Misao were walking towards the Kamiya Dojo with a young boy. Misao banged on the door when they reached the dojo. Kenji answered the door.

"Shinomori-san, Misao-dono! How nice to see you! You want to meet my father?" said Kenji with a grin.

"Do you think I want to meet your mother?" was the cold reply Kenji got.

"Okaaayy…" Kenji grinned.

"Aoshi, Misao-dono. Come on in, you can't be standing out in the rain all day." A smiling Kenshin said.

"Thank you, but we have more important things to settle later. We'll settle the first issue here." said Aoshi.

"Aww…but its cold and wet out here. I'd like to take shelter in Himura's house, even it is for a while, Aoshi-sama." pleaded Misao.

"You can go in and warm yourself, but I'm staying outside."

"Now, Aoshi. Misao-dono already voiced her opinion, so why not let her have her way for once?" Kenshin's voice rang out from the rain.

"Fine."

"Thank you. I'm sure Misao-dono would be grateful."

The threesome went into the house (Kenji already went to help his mom.).

"Here's your tea. And here's some onigiri too, if you like." Kaoru said while serving the food.

"It really has been a while since we last met."

"Well, Kenji sure is bigger now. Isn't he, Aoshi-sama?"

"Misao, don't talk with your mouth full."

Kenshin looked at the boy, and then looked at Aoshi. Then, he said "Oro? Your son?"

Aoshi gave a hint of a smile, and shook his head. He then explained "He isn't my son, but the resemblance can't be denied."

Kaoru and Kenji looked at each other, and then laughed.

"Misao-chan, so this is how Aoshi looked like when he was young?" Kaoru giggled.

"Let's get to the main point, Kenshin."

"Ok. This one supposes it's about the boy."

"You see my point?"

"This one thinks so."

"Anyway, I'll explain it."

"It all started with Misao. So, she should explain."

"Misao-dono?"

Misao looked up with her mouth full. She swallowed the food in a gulp, and said: "Yes? Explain? Ah…ok."

"You see, after defeating Enishi, Aoshi-sama and I went on a tour around Japan. Most of our savings was used up there. So…"

"We got the Aoi-ya up and running again. Misao, I will take it from here."

"Aoshi-sama, but…"

"No buts."

"Business was good. There was a businessman who was a regular. He got called to the China and was suspected to be a spy. His son was left behind. Misao took him in and trained him to help out. I have to admit, the boy is a good helper."

"Forgive this one for interrupting, but is the boy you said this boy?"

"Himura! I never knew you were so dumb. Of course it is him. Kid, introduce yourself. Kid?"

"You guys! Can't you see he's asleep? Let him be. The introduction tomorrow. Misao-chan, Aoshi-san, I've made your rooms for you." Kaoru said as she hustled them to their rooms.

**Ki Reading**

This column is about the plot of this chapter, what I was thinking when I was writing this, my feelings for this chapter and of course…a preview and name for next chapter. So, all of you readers, please read and review. Just tell me honestly what you feel about this chapter, I don't mind.

_Chapter One: Boy!_

Plot: Introducing a new character.

Thoughts: I actually wondered how to tell about the new boy's father. So, overall, I think I did pretty well hehe.

Feelings: Not much, except a little sad that I can't come up with a better intro chapter.

_Preview:_

_Chapter Two: Friend?_

Plot: Introduction of the new boy and his meeting Kenji.


	2. Friend?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RK in any forms possible, except for the fanfics that I will submit.

_Chapter Two_

_Friend?_

Dawn arrived at the Kamiya Dojo with the chirping of birds. Kenji stirred from his sleep just to find a young boy sleeping next to him. _Who is this boy? He doesn't look familiar…_Kenji thought. Kenji leaned over and shook the boy.

"Hey boy! Hey! Wake up!" shouted Kenji. The boy slowly opened his eyes, stifled a yawn and said groggily, "Hmm? You are that boy I saw yesterday, isn't it? Pleased to meet you. My name is—"

Sadly, his sentence was interrupted by the opening of the room door. "Good morning kids. This one just decided to wake you up before making breakfast. By the way, breakfast is miso soup and onigiri." The red-haired swordsman or more accurately, wandering swordsman smilingly said. He left the door open behind him.

After barely a minute, Misao poked her head in and grinned. She walked away saying, "Better come to breakfast now, Yahiko is coming together with his family, Dr. Gensai may be coming with Ayame and Suzume too, so you guys better hurry if you all want to get something to eat."

Kenji said with a grin, "Race you to the dojo! Last one is to give up one of his onigiri to the winner!" Kenji sped off, leaving the other boy in bed.

Ah, what a shock Kenji got when he saw the other boy waiting for him on the corridor outside the dojo. The young boy held out his hand for the prize. Lucky for him, Kenji wasn't a bad loser. Kenji accepted his defeat graciously. The two boys ate their breakfast in silence, until—

"Introduction time kid. Kenji, into the dojo." Yahiko led the two children into the dojo.

After everyone had settled down, the introduction started. It was then decided, that youngest should go first.

"I am Myojin Shinya, four."

"Himura Kenji. Six years old."

"We are Suzume and Ayame. I am fourteen, and Suzume is twelve."

"Myojin Yahiko and my wife, Tsubame. Nineteen and eighteen respectively."

"Himura Kenshin and this one's wife, Kaoru. This one is thirty-seven and Kaoru is twenty-six."

"Kokuni Gensai. Seventy-five this year."

"I guess it's my turn now." the boy said. Kenshin nodded, and motioned him to go on.

Upon closer inspection, it was revealed that the boy was actually taller than Kenji. He grew his black hair like Aoshi, except that his fringe is shorter, and revealed his green eyes. It was no wonder that on a dark night like yesterday, one could be mistaken that this boy is Aoshi's son.

"My name is Shio Tensho." _His voice is light, yet commands authority…_That thought ran through Kaoru's mind throughout the introduction. But she was not the only one, as almost everyone in that room thought the same. "I turned six yesterday." _Yesterday? October 15th, I see…_ Kenji thought. "I am pleased to meet all of you. It really is an honor."

Kenshin smiled. He then said, "Tensho. This one discussed matters over with Aoshi and Misao-dono. It seems to me that they want you to stay here, until your father returns from China."

Misao opened her mouth to argue, but was silenced by a glare from Aoshi. Aoshi then continued to say, "Very well, we will leave now. Tensho, stay here and be friends with Kenji. We must get going." They got up and prepared to leave.

"Wait, Shinomori-san."

Aoshi stopped and took something out from his pocket and tossed it to Tensho over his shoulder. Tensho caught it and said, "Thanks. I thought you forgot. Sorry for doubting you."

"It's alright." The main door was shut.

Tensho sighed, and then looked at Kenji. "I guess I'd better unpack." The boys left the dojo. Only a single origami swan was left in Tensho's place.

While Tensho unpacked, Kenji looked at Tensho's luggage. It consisted of two new pairs of gi. One light green, the other a darker shade of green. The one that Tensho was wearing is light blue.

"Tensho, can we be best friends? As in inseparable, since we're living together?" Kenji then turned round to find Tensho in deep thought. _No problem, since I can read ki._ Kenji concentrated, but couldn't sense nor read Tensho's ki. Kenji's immediate thought was _No ki? Is he a friend or foe?_

**Ki Reading**

_Chapter Two: Friend?_

Plot: The mystery of Shio Tensho.

Thoughts: The caring side of Aoshi must be shown at all cost! Hence the origami part.

Feelings: Sad, why must Aoshi be let off in this chapter? Anyway, he can appear again…

_Preview:_

_Chapter Three: River._

Plot: Can the two newfound friends swim?


	3. River

_Chapter Three_

_River_

"Father, if you can't read someone's ki, is he a foe?" Kenji asked his father curiously. His father wrinkled his forehead, and then looked at his son.

"Not exactly Kenji, not exactly. If you can't read his/her ki, it usually means that he/she is hiding it. But sometimes…" Kenshin drifted into deep thought without finishing his sentence.

"Sometimes what? Please tell, father."

Kenshin snapped out of his thoughts, and continued making the sushi that was meant for lunch. Kenji waited patiently for the answer that his father owed him. Suddenly, his eyes felt heavy and he drifted off…

"Kenji. Kenji. Kenji! Wake up!"

The boy showed no sign of waking up. Instead, his head leaned on Kenshin's arm. Kenshin knew just what to do to get him up.

"Kenji, do you want to know the answer?"

"Yes, father." Kenji showed no sign of sleepiness at his father's question. Kenshin smiled at his son.

"Well, maybe you did not try hard enough. It's as simple as that."

"Thanks father, your advice was really very good. I'm sure it will help me."

Kenshin motioned for his son to go off, since he wants to continue cooking. But actually, something else was bugging him. His thoughts had flown to the currently wandering Seta Sojiro. _Sojiro just shut up his feelings somewhere deep down, but I had awakened it. If Kenji is talking about Tensho…well, actually I had noticed it too. His lack of ki is unusual for a businessman's son in this peaceful era…and I don't think he has learned kendo before._

Kenshin silently watched his son's retreating figure and said silently to himself, "Maybe it's just me…" Kenshin gave himself a sushi he was making to reassure himself that everything will be ok.

Kenji did something that he usually never did – knock on the door. He knocked his room door softly, and entered. He saw Tensho carefully fingering the origami swan. When Tensho saw Kenji, he put the swan on his futon.

"Is it time yet? For lunch, I mean."

"No, mother told us to go fishing near the river for fish as our dinner depends on the catch."

"Then let's go. I'll inform Kamiya-san and Himura-san, while you go get the equipment."

It was all set and soon they were on their way to the river. The leaves of sakura trees accompanied them all the way to the river, because it was late autumn now and quite cooling. They reached the river without talking much as Kenji was thinking about Tensho's ki and the other was worrying about the catch.

Tensho sneezed. Kenji looked at him worriedly. Both boys were now sitting by the river, waiting for the bait to be eaten. Kenji's fishing rod vibrated slightly. He reached out his right hand and pulled. Then he pulled using both hands.

"Tensho, what did you think I've caught?"

"A whale? A salmon? A dead body?"

"I don't know, but come help me pull! Quick!"

As Tensho got up and ready to help him, Kenji was nowhere to be seen. He looked round, even up the sakura trees, yet he did not see any sign of Kenji's blue gi. He even called out Kenji's name a few times, but no one answered. Then only he noticed that Kenji's fishing rod was missing too.

_I suppose that Kenji has gone home by himself…without me. Well, he has got his revenge for me being faster than him this morning, so we're fair,_ thought Tensho. He packed up and climbed the small hill that led to the bridge. He caught a glimpse of Kenji in the river. Tensho then sensed a surge of ki from the river. He threw the fishing equipment on the bridge, and then jumped into the river to save Kenji.

Tensho swam against the strong current, trying to get to Kenji. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Kenji's limp arm resting on the bamboo fishing rod. He then grasped Kenji's arm, and tried to swim to the bank as best as a six-year-old could do while lugging another six-year-old.

They reached the bank, soggy, wet and shivering with cold. Tensho was struggling to drag Kenji home. He was shivering more and more with every step he took. His vision blurred…

**Ki Reading**

_Chapter Three: River_

Plot: Kenshin and Kenji's suspicion of Tensho.

Thoughts: I know it is a bit far fetched, but…hehe…Kenji really is impossible to wake!

Feelings: I don't know what to call this, but my first two reviews! I feel some sort of happy… Thanks gabyhyatt, flip-flop108!

_Preview:_

_Chapter Four: Down!_

Plot: Nobody cares, nobody notices. Shivering in a corner, eyes almost closing…


	4. Down!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RK in any forms possible, except for the fanfics that I will submit.

_Chapter Four_

_Down!_

Tensho never knew how he managed to clamber into his and Kenji's room. But, the next thing he knew, Dr. Gensai was called for and Ayame and Suzume were nurses. Kenji was wrapped up in about a dozen blankets, was fussed around by everyone and given medicine to stop the fever.

But nobody noticed him. The hero. Now the hero was shivering from the cold. He had no gi to change into, as one was in the laundry, and the other torn from his journey to Tokyo. His raven-black hair was plastered to his forehead and neck, his gi sleeve was very heavy and what's more, his head felt heavy and had a jabbing pain in it.

"Dr. Gensai, how is Kenji? Will he be okay?" Kaoru's voice was trembling with fear. Fear that her precious son will not survive this ordeal.

Kenshin placed a comforting hand on Kaoru's back. He glanced at Kaoru's worried face, then at Kenji's limp body. "Kaoru, everything will be okay. This one promises…"

Kenji slowly opened his eyes. Apparently, a slight movement of Kenji will cause a _huge_ commotion. Dr. Gensai was put to work, the two nurses were mixing and preparing medicine, and Kaoru held a struggling Kenji in her arms while Kenshin helped her.

_Kenji is okay, thank goodness… now what will be of me? Shivering, coughing, so this is my fate? To die of flu?_ Tensho raised a shivering hand to push off the hair that was stuck on his forehead. _My forehead! It's hot! It seems I am feverish…perhaps I could ask Suzume to give me some of those herbs? It doesn't matter after all… _He coughed a few times, although it was barely audible because of the commotion. _What's happening to me? I can barely contain it now, it's breaking out… _"ARRRGHHH!!!!" A shout was let out of Tensho's mouth.

Kenshin turned around to face Tensho. He could sense his ki now, since it was flowing freely. It seems that the room had gone completely quiet at Tensho's shout. All eyes were now on him, the hero. Dr. Gensai got up, went over to Tensho and felt his pulse.

"Kaoru-chan, it seems that Tensho here has a high fever, possibly even worse than Kenji's." Dr. Gensai said with a decisive frown. "What did you let them do?"

"I told them to go fish for their dinner…" stammered Kaoru.

"You should know what could happen if two six-year-olds are left alone to fish near the river. Look what has happened now!" Kenshin _shouted_ out the last sentence, but actually he didn't mean to.

"Ke …Kenshin…I never knew that you are…you are this kind of person…" Kaoru said, her eyes welling up with tears. She then threw Kenji on the futon (literally) and stormed out of the room.

Everyone was surprised at her sudden outburst. They were all staring at the place that Kaoru sat just now, or at the door. It wasn't until Tensho fainted with a thud only they got out of their trance.

"Tensho, wake up. Tensho, wake up! Tensho? Tensho!!!" Kenji shook Tensho's hot and limp body, but to no avail. He didn't stir. Kenji's eyes watered. Hot tears fell on Tensho's forehead, re-wetting his fringe.

Dr. Gensai stepped over to Kenji's side, took Tensho's pulse and shook his head.

**Ki Reading**

_Chapter Four: Down!_

Plot: Post ordeal. The two boys' condition.

Thoughts: I wanted to let the reader feel suspense, but my writing skill is so bad that it turned out to be what you see now.

Feelings: Frustrated, I really really can't get it right…anyway I really think I really need to quiet down for a minute or two.

_Preview:_

_Chapter Five: Life?!_

Plot: Two down and one to go…


	5. Life

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RK in any forms possible, except for the fanfics that I will submit.

_Chapter Five_

_Life_

"Tokio?"

"Yes, Kaoru? Now, no need for words, I think I know why you came. You argued with your husband, didn't you?"

"Yes, but how on earth did you know?"

"Oh, Eiji! Bring in the tea I've been simmering just now!"

"Yes, Tokio-san." A clear voice rang in from the other room.

"How many times did I tell you to drop the –san now we are living in the same house?"

"I promise I will, Tokio-san, no, Tokio."

"That's more like it! Kaoru, take a deep breath, forget your worries and be comfortable!" Tokio then proceeded to wave round her elegantly furnished house. "It's been a long time since I had company. Please stay longer."

At around this time, a handsome young boy walked out holding a tray. Eiji had certainly grown taller, stouter and seem to have taken after Saito Hajime. Their shared fondness for plain soba, maybe? He handed the tray to Tokio, and went out to prepare dinner.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Without waiting for an answer, she shouted "Eiji! Prepare another portion of that fish!" Then she folded her fingers, made a face like a compassionate counselor, and said, "Now, pour out all your sorrows to me. I understand them better than you do, being left behind all the time."

"Tokio, my husband doesn't care about me anymore. He cares more about another boy. And he doesn't care more about Kenji after he almost drowned."

"Kenji almost drowned? That isn't good. Now, is that boy another's son?

"Yes." Kaoru nodded while drinking her tea, which ended up in a burnt tongue.

"Now I get it! You see, what if the boy died while in his care? How is he going to explain to his parents? Give them Kenji in return?"

"Never! Kenji can never be given away! He's as much as Kenshin's as he is mine!"

"That's right! You must understand that and this too. He didn't mean to shout at you, but he was emotionally unstable, and he was shaken too by that ordeal _you_ made them go through." Tokio emphasized the word 'you'.

"Yes, I am sorry. But…I saw the look on Tensho's face. It didn't look good. It looked like he was going to drop dead anytime." Kaoru then gave one of her guilty looks that usually went with her cooking.

"Well then, you are pronounced guilty!" Tokio seemed to change jobs from a counselor to a lawyer. "Now, its dinner time, and after dinner I'm marching you off to the Kamiya Dojo to apologize and redeem yourself. Eiji! Please serve dinner now!" Her job changed again, this time to a normal housewife.

Now, in the Kamiya Dojo, everything was a mess.

Yahiko and his family had come over for dinner (no wonder there was not enough fish even if the three young boys shared) only to find an emotional party waiting for them.

"Yahiko, you're finally here! This one is sorry that he has to send you on an errand this late, but this errand cannot wait."

"What is it Kenshin? Just name it; I'll do it, free of charge."

"This one needs you to go to Aizu and find Megumi-dono. Tell her to come as quickly as possible. We have an emergency. Tsubame-dono, go to Tae-dono's and find Kaoru, she has gone missing. Shinya-chan, stay here and play with Suzume-chan. I expect she will give you something to eat."

Shinya ran to Suzume; Tsubame hurried to the Akabeko; Yahiko ran with all his might to Aizu. Kenshin turned himself to his swirling thoughts. _Dr. Gensai's verdict wasn't too good. "He needs immediate medical treatment, I'm afraid. My herbs won't do him much good, although it should release him from his suffering. The pneumonia, flu and fever are all attacking him. Fever and flu I can take, but for the pneumonia we need Megumi. Hurry and get Yahiko, Tensho's pulse is getting weaker by the second." And Kenji seems heartbroken. Why must I be the center of this with no one? Oh Kaoru…where are you?_

On the journey, Yahiko was cursing under his breath now, since he had no dinner _and_ no lunch. He continued the journey for Kenshin's sake. He had actually wanted to turn back a few times but his strong will to help stopped him from doing it. Perhaps it was his will, perhaps not, and for some sort of reason, Lady Luck was smiling on him. Faintly, Yahiko heard a horse carriage coming towards him.

"Yahiko! What are you doing out here this late?"

A breathless Yahiko explained everything to her (after climbing in, of course), to receive a look of shock and a gasp. Megumi gave orders to speed up the carriage, and began to pack her doctor's bag.

Back in Tokio's house, Kaoru was happily enjoying her dinner without a worry. She decided it was time to announce her plan.

"Tokio, I have decided. I will stay here and not go back since you are lonely here and I am in no mood to go back yet."

"I am glad to hear it! Finally I will have an overnight friend to chat and share troubles with! Stay as long as you want to. _I_ can handle Hajime."

In the sorrowful Kamiya Dojo, Kenji was waiting for a miracle to happen.

**Ki Reading**

_Chapter Five: Life_

Plot: Where did Kaoru wind up, happenings in the Kamiya Dojo.

Thoughts: I had finally come to my senses, and added a reviews section to Ki Reading starting this chapter. All new reviewers' names will be written there. Anyway, I had doubted whether this chapter is too long. I hope not.

Feelings: I am thoroughly sad…I am really thinking of killing off Tensho…please tell me whether to kill him off or not. And while you're at it, please suggest a suitable genre for this story.

Reviews: flip-flop108 (2), Hitokiri Jinchuu

_Preview:_

_Chapter Six: Hurry!_

Plot: It is a race against time. Kenji is hoping against hope. Kenshin worries. Saito is back.


	6. Hurry!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RK in any forms possible, except for the fanfics that I will submit.

_Chapter Six_

_Hurry!_

"No more worries now, Megumi is he—" Yahiko stopped in mid-sentence to face the tear-stained face of Kenji.

"Yahiko-ni san," Kenji sniffed. "Tensho, he…"

Tokio laid down a futon and a blanket for Kaoru. "Kaoru, there you go. Hmm? Stop that irritating sniffing at once! If you're so worried about them, why don't you go back? Eiji!"

"Tokio, it's alright. I wasn't crying. Just some sand in my eyes. Truly."

Tokio chuckled at that feeble excuse. "Is that so? Now, go wash your face and go to bed. Good night. By the way, please tell Eiji to prepare the bath tomorrow morning."

Kaoru sweatdropped. _Does she think Eiji is her servant or what?_ Nonetheless, she went to carry out Tokio's orders. Then, she lay down on the futon, cleared her mind, and went to sleep.

"Ken-san, go to the shops that are still open and buy as much ice as possible; Yahiko, go to the next room and bring all the futons and blankets you can find; Tsubame, lay Kenji and Shinya on the futons your husband is bringing; Ayame, Suzume let your grandfather have a rest. He isn't as young as he used to be." Since Megumi was the professional in this, nobody said a word as they carried out their duties.

"Megumi-san, please let me stay here with Tensho. It was partially my fault that he got dragged into this mess."

"Alright, you can stay if you want to infect him with more diseases, and ultimately cause his death. The choice is yours. Go lie on the futon now, or kill your _best_ friend."

Kenji did as Megumi said. Soon, the rest were back from their errands and Megumi set to work. She gave a slight smile as her archnemesis, the tanuki wasn't here to interfere.

_This spells BIG trouble. Pneumonia requires one to be as warm as possible, yet his fever requires him to be as cool as possible. His pulse has slowed down significantly. This boy, it seems, is taking slow, but steady steps toward death. I must hurry to get a miracle._ Megumi sighed, "Ken-san, please come and help me perform a miracle."

Kenji sat bolt upright amidst all his suffering. "Father, can Tensho survive?"

Kenshin looked at his son, then at Megumi. "Kenji, he needs a miracle. The chances are as slim as your mother can cook a decent meal. You need to rest. And this one assures you can see Tensho first thing in the morning. Now, go and rest."

Kenji obeyed.

Megumi toiled away all night, with the help of Kenshin and the refreshed Dr. Gensai. Kenji seemed to have taken his father's words to heart, and slept all night. He never knew what a night his father, Dr. Gensai and Megumi had.

Megumi had to balance an equal amount of cold and heat for Tensho. Kenshin's hands were full of medical equipment. Dr. Gensai was busy mixing medicine and herbs for Kenji and Tensho. Finally, at the break of dawn, a miracle was accomplished. Tensho survived, but only barely.

Kenji woke up fully healed and energetic, and immediately rushed over to the next room to see Tensho. He saw Tensho asleep in his father's arms. A pang of jealousy was attacking him, but was brushed aside. Tensho, breathing, asleep and on the road to recovery was enough to free him from the guilt that was causing him unrest.

Kenji breathed a sigh of relief. It was good to see him alive and kicking.

In Tokio's house, a door opened and closed. The intruder was actually looking for a place to rest but got the shock of his life to see the woman with another man. He never knew looks can be deceiving.

**Ki Reading**

_Chapter Six: Hurry!_

Plot: Can Tensho be saved? Kenji conscience starts to kick in…

Thoughts: Finally, I thought of a way to kill Tensho, but not too early…when he dies, a new character will be brought in together with a new enemy as said in the summary.

Feelings: Sensible (is that a feeling?!) now that I had thought out the plot. Happy too, that a certain someone had accepted my suggestion…now this chapter hadn't turned out as I expected, but my bad writing skill is admitted by myself so…

Reviews: flip-flop108, Hitokiri Jinchuu

_Preview:_

_Chapter Seven: Charge!_

Plot: Tensho is recovering well, and Kenji decides to play a game with him. But when the real deal appears, what will they do?


	7. Charge!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RK in any forms possible, except for the fanfics that I will submit.

_Chapter Seven_

_Charge!_

Tensho awoke to find he was in someone's arms, a sensation that he never felt before. His father and mother never did that. The closest was sitting on Uncle Makoto's lap. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep again. Kenshin knew from his ki that Tensho needs comfort and love. He then decided to love him like his own.

Kenji entered the room and sat behind his father. He reached out a hand to wake Tensho, but a shake of the head by Kenshin was enough to make Kenji understand that rest was needed. "Kenji, why don't you go to the Akabeko and get some breakfast?" Kenji scooted off.

The intruder cracked his fingers, and thought, _who is that scum? He's gonna pay! _and ripped off the covers. _Oh no! Battosai…I'll deal with it after breakfast…_With that in mind, he set off to find Eiji.

Kenji came back from the Akabeko with a big package in his arms. Tae had told him to take all that food home since Kaoru was on the run. _What on earth had got into her? Telling me to take all this home, all in one go? _All his thoughts had flown away when he saw Tensho interestingly examining a shinai.

"Tensho! Glad to see you are well again! Interested in learning Kamiya Kasshin Ryu?"

Tensho looked at him and smiled the first smile in days. He wasn't hiding his ki anymore, after what Kenshin told him yesterday night after he regained consciousness. _"This one knows that you are not at home yet, but this one's family and friends will not harm you, force you to do something or punish you. This one will only care for you. And this one sincerely thanks you for saving his son."_

"Yes, but I never learned to use a sword properly. But I saw you executing some difficult moves before."

"That is Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, a god-speed sword style."

"Cool! I could never learn that!"

After having their breakfast, Kenshin retired to his pastime, laundry. Kenji ran into the dojo and took out two shinai. "Here, take one of this."

"Ok, what are we going to play?" Tensho coughed a few times and doubled over.

"Are you alright?" Tensho nodded. "Now, we play Hitokiri. You choose one, and I choose one. I'll take Hitokiri Battosai!"

Tensho grasped his shinai with his left hand. "Can I take Shishio Makoto?"

Kenshin was listening to what they were saying. "Tensho, you are left-handed, aren't you? Why don't you take Saito Hajime? He's left handed too."

"Alright! Saito Hajime it is! Let's play!"

Looking at the two children play, Kenshin said, "You two haven't fully recovered yet. Take it easy, ok?" _Now I can only wish that they can have a much more happier childhood than mine…_

"Tensho, I hope I'm not asking too much, but can we be brothers?"

"Brothers? Ok!"

"Well then, you'll be known as Sho. And I'll be known as…urm…Ken!"

"As you say!"

The dragon and the wolf raised their shinai, and fought. Blow after blow was dealt, and no one was hurt yet. The Kamiya dojo became an imaginary Bakumatsu, full of bloodfights and death. Their young minds never knew that the Bakumatsu was more than they imagined. All they knew was that hitokiris raged battles over their own brand of justice; let it be Aku Soku Zan or any other.

Tensho deflected a blow from Kenji, and said "Aku Soku Zan. I will not let anyone who breaks this rule live."

Kenji replied, "Is that so? Then I would like to see you kill me."

A cigarette was thrown to the floor and was stepped on by the _real_ Wolf of Mibu. He smirked and said, "You kids know nothing about our fight. Let me show you a thing or two." He snatched Kenji's shinai away and assumed the Gatotsu stance. He aimed, and executed the move. Tensho walked _straight_ into the Gatotsu's path.

**Ki Reading**

Plot: Clearing up the River affair.

Thoughts: I've finally got everything straightened out…and my mind cleared. As for the left-handed part, it was merely to advance the plot though it will be crucial in later chapters.

Feelings: Happy, flip-flop108 finally knocked some sense into me. Honestly, we didn't know much about Tensho, did we? Thanks flip-flop108!

Reviews: flip-flop108.

_Preview:_

_Chapter Eight: Travel?_

Plot: Kaoru's back, a certain lovable someone is back too…


	8. Travel?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RK in any forms possible, except for the fanfics that I will submit.

_Chapter Eight_

_Travel?_

Saito never tried to stop. He just went on, oblivious to the frantic cries of Kenji. Tensho realized it at the last minute, and tried to jump out of the way. The shinai broke into half.

"Yes, Saito? Why do you want to kill an innocent child?"

"Innocent, I see…How can a young boy not notice someone charging at full speed towards him and still get in my way?"

Kenshin returned the bokken he used to his hip. "Well then, what do you want here? This one thought you had already transferred?"

"Battosai…you idiot. If I didn't come back, my wife will slaughter me. And then she will cook _my_ favorite plain soba with my flesh and use it to pray _me_." There was pure fear in the _brave _Wolf of Mibu's eyes, though it disappeared as fast as it appeared. "Now, it isn't my wife's problem, but yours. The tanuki's in my house, sleeping in my place, using the futon Tokio asked me to make for myself…" Saito reeled off on Kaoru's misdeeds.

"Saito, this one gets the idea. Let's see, he'll go get her after lunch and my daily chores."

Saito panicked. "No…no…never! Battosai, you'd better go get her NOW. I do not want Tokio to know that _I _want the tanuki to go home. For your information, they're best chums now. If _you _go take the tanuki home, she won't say anything." Saito shuddered to think what his wife will do to him if she knew this.

"Ok, this one gets the idea. We'll leave at once. Kenji, Tensho stay here and play."

They left for Saito's house. After they left, the postman came and laid a letter on the doorstep. The kids didn't notice, as they were tired out and half asleep on their room tatami.

Kaoru was enjoying herself thoroughly. Apparently, Tokio and she got on very well. Just as Tokio entered the punchline of her joke, the door slid open and the women's husbands entered.

"Tokio, I've brought a _friend_." Saito had to swallow all hatred for the Battosai and his pride to say the word 'friend'.

"I'm glad to see you are friends with Himura-san. Now then, what are you here for?"

Kenshin had to stifle a laugh and stop himself from doubling over at the sight of Tokio treating Saito like an inferior. "This one comes for his wife." He then looked at Kaoru, and said, "Kaoru, this one is very sorry for what he did that night. Please forgive him."

Kaoru was only too glad to forgive him, and speedily agreed. "Kenshin, I knew you would do that! Thank you, Tokio for letting me stay here while I was angry with him."

"Kaoru, you're always welcome here! Remember, our doors are always open for you. Right, Hajime?"

Saito's insides squirmed. "Yes, Tokio. We will always welcome you." He certainly was glad as he saw the couple excused themselves, and left his den.

Kenshin picked up the letter in front of his house and read it. "Kaoru, look! Sano's finally coming back form his second trip round the world. And we're to pick him at the Yokohama harbor. It seems that a train ride is in order."

"True, Kenshin. And what's this here?"

"It says: p/s- Bring that fox too…and your kids if you can afford it."

Kaoru had a dazed look on her face. She said dreamily, "Is Sano going to propose?"

Kenshin shrugged.

The next day, Kenshin took his family for a train ride that they will never forget.

"Father, what's a train?"

"Himura-san, is a train one of them foreign machines?"

Kenshin was bombarded by all sorts of questions by the inquisitive children, yet he never lost his patience. He answered question after question, and never tired out.

**Ki Reading**

Plot: Saito's one and only fear.

Thoughts: A scared Saito is enough to say what I am thinking. I love that part when he calls Kenshin 'friend', a bit of genius on my part (oh no! I sound like Hiko xx).

Feelings: Calm, I really haven't got worked up, but I have a feeling it's about to change.

Reviews: flip-flop108, Hitokiri Jinchuu

_Preview:_

_Chapter Nine: Bagawk_

Plot: Our one blast guy is back! He does havoc wherever he goes, so wait for his GREAT havoc in the next chapter!


	9. Bagawk

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RK in any forms possible, except for the fanfics that I will submit.

_Chapter Nine_

_Bagawk_

After Kenshin and the rest climbed into the carriage, the whistle was blown. A long-haired woman ran up the platform and tried to enter the carriage, but was stopped. She shouted, "Ken-san!"

Kenshin looked out of the window and shouted back, "Megumi-dono! Hurry, this one will open the door. Just jump, he will catch you!"

Megumi tried to keep up with the train. Tensho and Kenji looked out of the other window excitedly. They even started cheering on them.

"Himura-san, Takani-san! Gambatte yo!"

"Father, Megumi-san, please do your best!"

Kenshin threw open the door. He was thrown back by the wind. He went back into position and held out his hand to Megumi. Megumi took a deep breath and jumped. Kenshin caught her in his arms.

"Thank you Ken-san. Just look at the tanuki."

"Oro?!"

Kaoru was fuming. Her face was as red as a volcano about to erupt. She finally lost her temper and shouted, "Kenshin! Let go of that vixen or…"

"Father, let go! Let go! Or as mother says, the tatami looks very inviting tonight."

"Himura-san, quick! Or as Kenji says that Kamiya-san always does, she will come after you with her bokken!"

"Kenji, Tensho, now go sit down on that seat and rest. Especially you, Tensho. You've just recovered and not entirely healthy. Right, Ken-san?" She nudged Kenshin.

"Yes, Megumi-dono is right." He then proceeded to sit next to Kaoru.

For the beginning half of the journey, everything was quiet and peaceful. Kenshin had even begun to doze off. For the next half, it wasn't too relaxing though…

"Hey, Sho. About the brothers' thing, I never explained it, so I'm going to explain it now." Kenji whispered.

Sho nodded in reply. He wasn't fully awake yet. He rolled over and tried to sink into sleep again. But he didn't succeed. So, he just pretended to be asleep while slowly absorbing all Kenji's words.

"Y'know, I want to be your brother because partly because you saved my life, the other part because I respect you. I couldn't sense your ki when I first met you. But after that horrendous river incident, respect for you began to rise in my heart. So, will you accept?"

Tensho smiled into the leather seat. He wasn't going to say anything _yet_. "I'll tell you my opinion when you manage to catch me in a game of tag on this train." He grinned. Then he dashed off, stepping on Kenshin's leg in the process. "Sorry, Himura-san!"

Kenji broke into a chase. He stepped on the same spot that Tensho did just now. His voice slowly faded as he gave chase. "I'll make it up to you later, father!"

Kenshin groaned in pain as he nursed the bruised spot. "Kaoru, luckily they aren't heavy."

The chasing situation continued in that particular carriage for quite a while. Kenji was starting to pant already. Tensho was still able to keep up the speed without panting or sweating.

"Sho, did you cheat? Even with Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu's speed, I can't catch up with you…"

"This is not Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, it is just something better." Tensho smiled.

Kenshin, who was nursing his foot while watching the noisy 'event' unfold, suddenly turned serious as this thought popped into his head. _Shukuchi…no wonder Kenji couldn't keep up. And he mentioned an Uncle Makoto before…Interesting…_

He was forced out of his thoughts as Kenji came up to him, panting. "Father, he's so fast. What move is he using?"

Kenshin had decided that the excuse that he had given Kenji before will do, for now. "He is just merely running. Kenji, he has more stamina than you, that's why. So, this one thinks that you must try harder to succeed."

The train came to an abrupt stop. Kenshin and friends went down and caught a whiff of the salty Yokohama air. Kenji and Tensho loved the smell and even went to the extent to try to catch the smell with their gi sleeves.

"Kenji, Tensho, don't play around anymore. We need to go meet up with Sano."

"That rooster. Why would he ask me to come along, knowing well that I will always be the critic?" In fact, Megumi's heart was pining to see him. To know that he's healthy, able to down four to five jugs of sake without flinching and brushing off minor cuts or bruises like mosquito bites will free her heart from worry.

Kenshin seemed to sense her feelings and assured her by putting an arm on her shoulder, and saying softly, "He'll be alright, this one's heart tells him."

Megumi's face was etched deep with worries as they neared the harbor. Her face fell as she noticed that Sanosuke wasn't there. She was jerked out of her worry by a shout.

"Oi! Kenshin, Jo-chan, Megumi."

"Tori-atama! Don't call me Megumi; it'll tarnish my family name."

Instead, Sanosuke just replied by calling her name at the top of his voice which in turn attracted a group of onlookers, some fishermen and even some foreigners that was dubbed 'banana people' by Sanosuke because of their yellow/ white skins. The onlookers had even started following the chant.

"Megumi! Megumi! MEGUMI!" The sound attracted more and more people which joined in the chanting. Even the policemen on patrol joined in. A massive crowd had been attracted by either Sanosuke or the crowd. The chanting spiraled out of control and turned into some sort of rebellion/ mob shouting.

**Ki Reading**

Plot: Train ride with some action thrown in and the Tensho mystery continues! Sano causes havoc. Just like his nature…

Thoughts: I must have caught flip-flop108's bug. This chapter is so long! Dear me, where is the ice pack?

Feelings: Real down, I just can't get Sano to cause big enough havoc…I guess this will do…for now!

Reviews: flip-flop108

_Preview:_

_Chapter Ten: Where?_

Plot: Sano loses his treasure, and goes into a frenzy searching for it. When Saito is added to the picture, what do you get?


	10. Where?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RK in any forms possible, except for the fanfics that I will submit.

_Chapter Ten_

_Where?_

Due to Sanosuke's mad chanting, everyone was drawn to the crowd and traffic was congested. People on the ship were chanting too. Megumi's temper had reached its boundary.

"Silence."

For once, the bustling Yokohama harbor was _absolutely_ silent. Everyone drew their breaths and looked at Megumi. The ones at the back climbed lamp posts, craned their necks or even swam in the cold sea just to get a better look at the so called Megumi.

"Tori-atama, you've gone too far this time. I've made up my mind. I will never look at your cuts anymore." Megumi then turned her magnificent head, and walked off. "Ken-san, let's go home."

"Whoa, you kitsune. Calm down."

Megumi stopped in her tracks.

"I apologize, kitsune."

The crowd cheered. They were amused to see the happening take a U-turn. Slowly, the traffic eased, the crowd dispersed and the ships able to set sail (the ships had stopped just to see the happening). Megumi had won.

Back in Tokyo, everyone went to the Akabeko for lunch. Tae was simply amazed when Sanosuke announced that he was finally paying off his tab.

"Sano-san, you really mean it? Paying off your tab?"

Sanosuke nodded and took five gold coins out of his pocket. Kaoru's eyes opened in amazement. Everyone was so surprised that they didn't even notice Kenji eating more than he should.

"Ken, you really shouldn't be eating this much. What about the others?"

"I'm a growing kid. I should eat to grow, right?"

"In my life so far, I eat to live."

Kenji didn't say anything more and gulped down more beef.

"Well, let me see…You owe me quite a lot Sano-san. I'll just take one gold coin and one more too. One for the tab and one for the interest."

Sanosuke groaned and looked at Tae. Kaoru seized the moment and held her hand out to Sanosuke.

"Sano, mine. One gold coin will suffice."

"You are collecting from me? Do you know how worse your cooking is compared to Tae's? After letting me down poison _and_ toxic waste you collect from me?"

"Kenshin ate all of my food and said it has improved tremendously! And Kenji still can grow up healthy and strong!"

"I guess I'm lucky. I didn't have to survive on your food in the early stages of you learning how to cook from Kenshin. Now I know why Yahiko _loves_ the Akabeko when he was young…"

The party returned home. Sanosuke lost three gold coins; Kenshin was going "Oro?" all the way home; Kaoru was sulking while mumbling "Is my cooking that bad?"; Kenji was full to the brim and Tensho was enjoying the cool autumn breeze.

When they had all settled down, Sanosuke announced that he was going to give Megumi the most important gift in her life. Kaoru had told Megumi about this on the train, and she did not believe her. But now, she believed, and nudged Kaoru while whispering her thanks.

"Kitsune, I have something to give you." He then reached a hand into his pocket, and realized that that particular thing just wasn't there. "Umm…well…I'll go look for it in my luggage." With that, he dragged Kenshin to help him.

They saw the wolf standing outside, under the tree eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Battosai. Your wife is sulking in my house, and Tokio wants you to come over for dinner since I said you were my…ahem…that. Tori-atama, I see you are looking for a ring." Saito smirked.

"Well then, I don't see any ring on your finger either. Lost it? Or another bigger and badder wolf did it?" spat Sano.

"Then you _are_ the little pigs in the story. I really never have seen anyone who can be a chicken _and_ a pig at the same time."

"What about the broom, willow-head?"

"Ah…you're right for once. There is still that broom…" With that, Saito left. "Battosai, tomorrow lunch at around one. I'll tell Tokio to buy a rooster and cook it with a broom as the fuel."

"Then I'll go kill all the wolves on Fujiyama and lay them in front of your house!"

Luckily, the wolf was out of the dojo and a shouting competition didn't ensue.

**Ki Reading**

_Chapter Ten: Where?_

Plot: Clearance of Yokohama's history entitled chanting. The ring! The ring!

Thoughts: This chapter didn't turn out as I expected it to be. Yet, conversation between Sano and Saito is fun to write…

Feelings: Extremely happy, Brothers had gone into double digits from this chapter onwards! Thanks to all the people that had read and reviewed this fic until now.

Reviews: flip-flop108

_Preview:_

_Chapter Eleven: Proposal_

Plot: Sano finally found the ring. What will he do with it? The kids cause trouble while the adults are not around.


	11. Proposal

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RK in any forms possible, except for the fanfics that I will submit.

_Chapter Eleven_

_Proposal_

Sano finally found the ring. He and Kenshin hurried to the women. Sano looked at Megumi, and then he signaled to her to go over to the shady tree near the dojo. After they left, Kaoru tried to follow them and eavesdrop, but was tripped over by Kenji's foot. Tensho then continued to say, "Kamiya-san, eavesdropping is not good. All the great Kami will punish you."

Under the tree, Sano held out a ring to Megumi. He blushed. "Umm…kitsune, this ring is for you. Soon this ring will hold a special place in your heart as it did to mine."

"Tori-atama, a wedding ring does that, so don't be a baka."

"I admit, this is a wedding ring. But it doesn't seem as easy as it is."

"Oh, stop saying all those _romantic_ words…Just tell me."

"Well, here goes. While I was on my second trip around the world, I got apprehended for a spy. I met a certain relative of yours who was in the army. He claimed to be your brother."

"Well, then, what's his name?"

"Takani Kogoro."

"Well, well, well! It really is my brother! How is he? Is he still alive?" Hope shined on her face. Traces of happiness could be seen in her eyes.

"Yes, he is still alive. But he is fighting in the war now. I wouldn't hope much."

Megumi's hopeful face fell. "Sano…"

Sano held her hand in his and gave her the ring. "This ring is your mother's wedding ring. Your brother gave it to me, before he let me out and went to war…"

Megumi was silent. "Tori-atama..." Then she broke into tears.

Sano put his hand over her shoulder. "Everything will be okay, I think. Your brother is strong." Then both of them sat under the tree, with Megumi crying silently on Sano's shoulder. "Kitsune, don't worry, and please don't cry…"

Megumi cried even more.

"Oi! Stop that, I just washed it today before reaching Yokohama! Oi!"

"Tori-atama, no wonder it doesn't smell."

Kenshin and his wife set out for Saito's house. "Now, listen. Don't try anything funny or do anything that might get you hurt, okay?" Kaoru warned the children before setting off.

"Yes! We won't do anything…" The two children said together.

After the couple left, Kenji continued the sentence, "…good." Tensho laughed together with his friend.

Sano went into the dojo and handed Kenji a package. "Now, don't fight over it. There's an even number of food in there. That'll be your lunch." With that said, Sano left with Megumi to have lunch together. _I'll do my stuff in the Akabeko. Or maybe when the kitsune is sane again…_

Tensho opened the package to reveal a lot of candy. They shared it between them and ate all of the candy.

"Sho, lets go play!"

"Not after doing something good first. Let's clean up the dojo."

"Okay…Let's just do it and be off!" Kenji said reluctantly.

They did it at top speed, and were off to play in the market.

In Saito's house, Tokio was cooking. Kaoru went to help her.

"Kaoru! I really don't know what has gotten into Hajime. He actually went to market today, and bought a nice rooster and lots of brooms. He then said that the brooms are for cooking the rooster."

"Tokio, I really think that your husband has gone mad."

"True, he may be…but he is still so insane about plain soba. I myself also worry about him loving plain soba more than he loves me."

At the bustling Tokyo market, two boys were playing tag.

"Ken, try and catch me! Come on!"

"Alright, here goes!"

The children chased around the market, oblivious to all the shouting at them. They continued their wild chasing until they reached the temple.

"Sho, mother said that we must pray every time we are in front of any temples."

"Okay, let's go pray."

They kneeled down and said their prayers.

Tensho's prayers were, "Oh great Kami, please protect father and bless Uncle."

Kenji's were, "Kami-sama, bless all of us and grant me power to win Sho."

Then they continued their mindless chasing, knocking into people, overturning crates of fruit, until they ran out of energy. They sat down at the nearby trees while watching the leaves fall, one by one.

"Ken, is Hitokiri Battosai dangerous?"

"No, he's not! He's kind, and makes excellent onigiri. He's in no way bad, since he's my father!"

"Well then, Uncle Makoto isn't dangerous at all! But my father told me not to tell anyone about him, so, I'm counting on you not to tell."

"Alrighty then, I won't tell."

"Promise with your little finger?"

"Promise."

Their energy restored, they continued chasing each other and causing mayhem in the market.

**Ki Reading**

_Chapter Eleven: Proposal_

Plot: The ring's turnout…and the children's havoc…and the lunch.

Thoughts: Well, this chapter didn't turn out as I would like it to be…again. I think the last few chapters really didn't turn out well, except for Sano staging a truly spectacular coming home event.

Feelings: Sad, I couldn't update because I twisted my arm…and cut the other! I finally got down to write this, but the pain got all of the vocabulary out of my head. :p

Reviews: filp-flop108

Note: flip-flop108, due to some problems, chapter 13, okay? If not, I'll try to squeeze it in ASAP.

_Preview:_

_Chapter Twelve: Hell!!!_

Plot: Sano gets a ticking off from Kenshin and wife; everything seems to go wrong for everyone…


	12. Hell!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RK in any forms possible, except for the fanfics that I will submit.

_Chapter Twelve_

_Hell!!!_

After the eyebrow-raising lunch in Saito's house, Tokio invited them to sit and talk for a while.

"Hajime, you'd like Himura-san for a friend, since both of you date back to the Bakumatsu."

"Tokio, I'm not sure I'll li—"

"I assure you, you'll like him. Right, Kaoru?"

Kaoru nodded happily. But before she could say anything, the door slid open. Saito immediately grabbed his sword; Kenshin put a hand on his bokken.

"Mother! So there you are! Father, you're here too?" said a Kenji that was sweating profusely.

Tensho was panting and could only gasp out a "Konnichiwa!" to the families sitting there.

Tokio was truly happy at the appearance of the unexpected guests, much to the disgust of her husband. Saito shot a dirty look at Kenshin, who shrugged.

"Battosai, honestly I expect you to keep better control of your children."

Kenji went straight into Plan A that was devised by Tensho. "Father, can you tell us a story?"

Kaoru glared at her son, which resulted in an annoyed Tokio. "Come on, Kaoru. You wouldn't want to spoil their childhood. Himura-san, tell the story, please."

"Alright, kids. What story do you want?" said Kenshin smilingly.

Tensho simply said, "The three little pigs. With actions too, if you don't mind, Himura-san."

Kenji, however, requested a slight twist to the story. He wanted the pigs changed into roosters. There was pure delight in Saito's face by now.

"Battosai, normally I hate you _and_ fairy tales, but I'll make an exception this time." He then whispered something into Kenshin's ear.

Kenshin finally had a chance to tell his story. "Once upon a time, there were three roosters living in three separate houses. One lived with a tanuki, another with a kitsune and the last one with an itachi."

The children listened with utmost interest; Saito with a glint in his eyes; while the women were laughing their heads off. They were laughing at no doubt, women thingies, as Saito put it.

"One day, a hungry wolf came to their houses. He knocked on the first rooster's door. The tanuki opened the door with a bokken in her hands, and knocked the wolf on the head many, many times. The wolf went to the next house seeing stars."

The children squealed with laughter, while Saito's face turned blacker.

"The wolf repeated the same process in the next house. The kitsune invited the wolf in, and force-fed him some powder. The powder turned out to be paralysis powder. The wolf went out with a throbbing head and almost unmovable legs."

Saito was literally shaking with rage.

"The wolf went to the last house. Luckily for the wolf, the itachi wasn't in. A fight ensued in the house. The rooster was strong. He broke the wolf's ribs with a well placed Futae no Kiwami."

Saito had broken three sake cups with his bare hands.

"The wolf was very, very furious by now." Kenshin shot a glance at Saito. "He used a Gatotsu to kill the rooster. The wolf devoured the rooster hungrily. When the itachi reached home, she found a wolf in the rooster's place. She unleashed a tobikunai attack that _will_ hurt the wolf badly. But the wolf was too quick for her. He caught all of the tobikunai. After that, the wolf went home to his wife. End of story."

Saito was absolutely in seventh heaven by now. His face was filled with glee.

Kenshin seized the chance and asked for his leave, as he did not like the idea of a happy Saito.

When they reached home, they saw Sano sitting on the dojo doorstep with a lump the size of an egg on his head. Kaoru rushed over to Sano and asked, voice dripping with sarcasm, "What's the matter, Sano? Did you get drunk and fall in a gutter? Or did you knock yourself on the head for losing the gold coins to us? Hmm?"

Sano simply shook his head.

Kaoru continued her talk, "Or did Megumi turn down your proposal?"

A voice from behind said, "The other way round, tanuki. He didn't turn down the proposal, he didn't even propose in the first place."

Kaoru answered, "What? But I thought he was holding a ring! And he even wanted privacy! Explain, tori-atama."

"Yes, Kamiya-sensei. The theory is five plus one equals to three plus two."

"Explain your ridiculous behavior to Megumi! Although she's my nemesis." Kaoru added the last sentence in an undertone.

"I just did as her brother told me to! Truly!"

"Sano, you can never lie!" Kaoru brought the bokken down on Sano's head, hard.

Sano let the bokken hit him. Kaoru brought it down, again and again, till she was satisfied. "There! Now you'll wake up." And she stormed off to cool down.

"Sano, this one wants to talk to you. Follow him." Kenshin said calmly amidst a sweatdrop on his head.

Megumi stood at the door, eyes welling with tears. A lone tear fell, and wetted her kimono. The children noticed her crying, and gave her a few words of encouragement before running off again.

In Kenshin's room, Sano sat there, silent for once. Kenshin gave him a cup of tea, and said, "Sano, what did you actually do to Megumi-dono? This one seriously thinks that Kaoru overreacted a bit."

"I just invited her to lunch, that's all!" Sano said, without lifting his head. Suddenly, he lifted his head to sneeze, and Kenshin noticed something weird about him. His trademark red bandanna was missing. "Hell!!!" Sano shouted.

"And? May this one know more?" Kenshin inquired.

**Ki Reading**

_Chapter Twelve: Hell!!!_

Plot: Saito's invitation; the kids' interference; what the heck Sano did to Megumi (Part One).

Thoughts: Well, this chapter was originally to be about yours truly, Saito Hajime, but I thought it was too short. Thus I extended it, one sentence at a time.

Feelings: Happy, that I finally managed to finish the chapter. Quite down too, when I knew that my arm wasn't twisted, it was broken. So updates will be slower compared to before.

Reviews: The usual please, barman. A flip-flop108 please.

_Preview:_

_Chapter Thirteen: Twists_

Plot: What the heck happened between Sano and Megumi (Part Two); kids stir up more things.


	13. Twists

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RK in any forms possible, except for the fanfics that I will submit.

_Chapter Thirteen_

_Twists_

Sano looked up at Kenshin's question. His eyes were red, and lacked the usual mischievous glint. "Kenshin…Megumi…she…" Sano's voice quivered and he broke down on Kenshin's shoulder.

Kenshin decided to make the best of the situation, and laid a comforting hand on Sano's shoulder, while saying, "It's alright. A man must pass failure before he meets success."

Sano stopped crying, and sniffled. "Kenshin, based on what Megumi did, I think she doesn't want to see me anymore. My life's a failure…" He broke down again.

Kenshin smiled, and said, "Sano, she'll accept you. You're destined for each other."

Sano said, eyes filled with tears, "But foxes eat chickens…"

Tensho was clearly worried, as Kenji and he walked along the road. "Ken, do you think Takani-san'll be okay?"

Kenji looked at Tensho before answering, "She'll be okay. She's a strong woman."

"But she looked sad."

"Let's put Plan B in action."

"You've got it!"

Then the children went to perform their 'plan', Tensho went to the Akabeko; Kenji went home to the dojo.

"Mother…can you give me some onigiri?" Kenji asked his mother, with the best puppy eyes he could give her. "Please, I really need them."

"No, Kenji. And no means no." his mother said sternly while brandishing her knife. Apparently, her tone of voice told that she hasn't got over Sano not proposing to Megumi.

_Normally she's not like this…_Kenji thought. "But I need it _urgently_. Please…Don't make me go down on bended knee, mother." Kenji said.

Kaoru had already made up her mind. "No, Kenji. You can't have it."

Kenji did as he said he'll do. He really went down on bended knee, just to get the onigiri. "Mother, onegai…"

Kaoru's heart softened. She said, "Oh, okay…Here, take these." She held out the onigiri, and Kenji took it. Kaoru could've sworn she saw tears of gratitude in her son's eyes.

"Thanks, mother. I love you!" Kenji said, hugging his mother, the first time this year.

Kaoru waved her son off. Seeing her son showing gratitude for something so little, she decided that he had grown up to be like his father, a caring one.

Tensho arrived at the Akabeko, panting. He ordered some tea, got what he ordered, and he went off. He set off for the meeting point, holding the tea.

At the meeting point, he met up with Kenji. "Ken, I got the tea." He said, smiling.

"Ok, Sho, now we set off to her house. Don't spill the tea."

"Okay, I won't. In fact I don't dare to, as the tea's hot. I'd scald myself."

They reached their target's house. Tensho knocked on the door with his free hand. After he stopped knocking, he heard faint crying sounds from inside the house.

"Ken, she's crying." Tensho said, quite surprised as to why a strong woman like her would cry.

"Yeah…how come…?" Kenji too was filled with surprise. "We'd better go look before she kills herself."

Tensho nodded, and said, "Yeah we'd better. But one thing on her, what if she's strong outside and sensitive inside?" He opened the door, and went into the room where the crying could be heard from. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Megumi said, crying.

Suddenly, Kenji saw the knife in her hands. "What…? Don't try anything funny, Megumi-san!"

Tensho nodded, and they both laid down the food, and Kenji tried to wrestle the knife out from her hand.

"Kenji! What are you trying to do?"

Kenji shouted, "Stopping you from killing yourself, that's what!"

"But I'm not killing myself!"

Tensho was inspecting the table. He looked up, and said, his face beet red. "Ken, I think we're in the wrong."

"How are we in the wrong? Now, trying to save a soul is a good deed." Kenji retorted.

"Look at this table…it has a basket of onions on it. I think Takani-san was trying to peel the onions…" Tensho said, hanging his head down in shame.

The knife clattered to the floor. Kenji had let go of it, the same time Megumi did.

"I…see…Sorry, Megumi-san…" Kenji said, doing the same as Tensho.

"Its fine, children, everyone makes mistakes." Megumi said, placing a reassuring hand on the children's shoulders. She picked up the knife, and laid it on the table. "So, was it Ken-san that sent you?"

Kenji shook his head. "No, we came on our own accord. We had something to tell you."

Megumi smiled, and said, "Just spill the beans, I won't bite."

Tensho took a deep breath, and said, "Did you know Sagara-san isn't acting like his usual self? He seems to be on the verge of suicide, after you hit him." He paused, turned frantic, and thought, _Oh no! I forgot what to say! Let's see…after suicide…it should be the matchmaking. No…that's after the bandanna. Wait, or was it after the matchmaking?_ He decided to try his luck out, and continued, "Ahem…He wasn't wearing his trademark bandanna anymore. By any chance, have you got it?"

Kenji shot him a piercing glare. _What in the world is he talking about? After the suicide point, he should invite Megumi-san to eat! Oh dear…this plan has a chance of backfiring…_ Kenji cleared his throat, and said, "Megumi-san, let's not talk about clothing or accessories. We'll have a snack first." He held out the onigiri, and a cup of tea. "Eat up."

_So, the blank part was actually the invitation to eat! Kenji'll slaughter me when we get home! Oh dear…_ Tensho thought. "Um…Excuse me for a minute." He asked his leave, and went out to take a breather.

Kenji said smilingly, "Well, after you have eaten, we'll get down to business. Sho!"

"Coming!" Tensho said, sighing.

Megumi smiled at their antics. "Well, well, what are you kids up to this time?"

Kenji cleared his throat. "Just like Sho said, may I know where Sano's bandanna is? It's gone."

Megumi laughed. "Ohohoho! I'm not telling!" She took a sip of tea. She continued, slyly, "What are you trying to do? Matchmaking us both? Forget the idea." Megumi pointed a finger at Kenji.

Tensho thought, _Now's the time! _"Takani-san, we simply came here to get Sano's bandanna back. No offense meant."

Smirking, Kenji quipped, "Yeah, unless you're hiding it somewhere in your pocket. Or maybe you kept it for remembrance."

"No, not at all."

"Takani-san, you're hiding something…What's that shiny thing on your finger?"

"It's a ring."

"Who gave it to you, eh? Or did someone propose to you earlier? Let me see!" Kenji grabbed Megumi's hand, and took a look at it. "Oh! A wedding ring! You accepted him, but why did you slap him?"

"I was…shy. Embarrassed, with a good amount of indecisiveness. I didn't know what to say."

Tensho grinned, and said, "Well, that's one matter cleared up. When are you going to meet him?"

"I don't know."

"Want us to set up a date for you?" the children said in unison.

"No, thanks. I'll go to him."

Tensho nodded, and held the door open. But someone was standing there. "Oi, did you take both of my precious possessions, kitsune? Give 'em back."

"Don't be such, please. I accepted you, long ago."

Sano grinned, and laughed. "Next stop, Paris!"

**Ki Reading**

_Chapter Thirteen: Twists_

Plot: Ending of the proposal!

Thoughts: Well, the cast has been removed, so updates will be back to usual. But this chapter is my favorite so far.

Feelings: Incredible. I've got the cast out, being allowed to type again, and got a storm of inspiration. This chapter brings new hope. (Or so I think.)

_Preview:_

_Chapter Fourteen: Happy?_

Plot: Someone goes to honeymoon. An unexpected guest visits, together with another old friend. (If you can call the latter that.)


End file.
